1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical retractor apparatus for use in surgery, particularly an apparatus including movable arms with blades to facilitate deep tissue retraction. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved frame having a notched flange and apertures for receiving rotatable, self-positioning retractor arms and, optionally, retractor blades also having notches for use with surgical retractor stays.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of a surgical procedure or operation, the surgeon opens the patient with a scalpel, forming an incision and surgical site. As the surgeon cuts deeper, the operating room staff typically holds surface tissue away from the operative field using retractors. Many surgical procedures require the surgical staff to hold deep tissue and organs out of the surgical field also. Mechanical supports and/or arms are sometimes attached to the frame of the surgical table to form a stable base for deep tissue retractors.
Once an incision is separated and retracted, there is often a need for multiple stays in the form of sutures for holding various tissues, for example different organs. Retractor frames may be placed around the incision and elongated retractor stays, often having an elastic member, used to hold the incision open may be attached to the retractor frame. The elongated retractor stays may need to be repositioned during the surgical procedure which requires intervention by one of the surgical staff. Also, for some deep tissue retraction a rigid retractor arm and blade would be preferable to an elongated retractor stay. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a retractor blade assembly capable of receiving a surgical retractor stay.
There exists a need for an improved retractor blade assembly capable of receiving a surgical retractor stay. There exists a need for an improved retractor frame that may hold both elastic retractor stays and more rigid retractor assemblies. There exists a need for an improved surgical retractor frame having arms which aid in the self-positioning of the frame during surgery. There exists a need for a deep tissue surgical retractor that does not require attaching mechanical support members to the surgical table.
The present invention provides an improved surgical retractor system that offers several benefits over the prior art. The surgical retractor system permits retraction of surface tissue and deep tissue.
One embodiment according to the present invention includes a surgical retractor system having a blade assembly with at least one notch to receive an elongated member of a surgical retractor stay. The notches may be adapted to receive elongated members of uniform diameter or elongated members having enlarged diameter sections.
One surgical retractor system according to the present invention provides a retractor frame that is self-positioning.
The present invention may also provide paddle arm hubs having teeth that cooperate with aperture projections to act as a locking ratchet mechanism. The hubs may also be adapted with a bore and optionally a hub slot to receive a locking cam pin.
One embodiment of the frame of the present invention also includes a flange having a plurality of notches for receiving surgical retractor stays.
The present invention may further provide a cam locking mechanism for use as an independent locking mechanism or as a locking mechanism in addition to the ratchet locking mechanism.
One embodiment of the present invention is a surgical retractor system for use during surgery having an articulated two-piece frame. The frame members have complimentary hinges typically coupled by pins or screws.
One embodiment of the surgical retractor system according to the present invention includes a pinion on the paddle arm hub for receiving an elastic band to aid automatic separation of the paddles as the incision is increased in size.
In another embodiment the frame and blade assembly each have notched flanges adapted to receive an elongated member of a surgical retractor stay to hold an incision open.